Finding Mello
by xJennus
Summary: Mello goes Missing, can Matt find him? Rated T for some lanuage, Mello and Matt friendship/implyed Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; I own nothing except my Computer

**Disclaimer; I own nothing except my Computer**

Mello was walking away from the orphanage, the rain pouring down onto him.

_'I will catch Kira myself...' _ He thought to himself, trudging in the rain.

The night went on and morning came. Inside the orphanage, the children were awakening for breakfast.

The red-head sat up in bed and yawned. He stood up and unknowingly started to undress.

_'Wait...Wake up Mello first..'_

"Mello!! Time for breakfast!! Wake up!"

Matt waited a few seconds for a response.

"Mello!! Come on! Wake up or I'll tell Near where you hide your chocolate!"

Matt still didn't get a response.

He cautiously climbed up the ladder, "Mello..?"

All he saw a wrinkled bed sheet.

_'Mello already go to breakfast..?'_

"Well, okay then," he said to him self out loud, "I'll just meet him there"

Matt quickly dressed, his striped black and white shirt and jeans. He picked up his DS and started down the hall.

Matt saw some awkward scenes while he was walking down the hall. Not just your regular Whammy House awkward, depressing awkward.

There were two girls in the doorway of their room, sobbing and crying. You couldn't make out the words they were trying to say through the sobs, but Matt could tell that they were trying to talk.

_'What's wrong with them..?' _ Matt wondered.

A little farther down the hall, Matt saw a boy tracing a 'L' on the wall, over and over again in bright green marker.

"Ya know, Rodgers gunna yell at you for doing that," Matt said warningly.

"Does it look like I care?" The boy shot back, a heavy glare plastered at Matt.

"Apparently not..." Matt said, walking away quickly.

Matt made it to the dining hall. The feel in the air was...Melancholy, as one might say. Sweet but sour.

Matt remembered why he came down so early. He looked around for Mello, but he was nowhere in sight, Near either.

Matt decided that he'd just go ask Rodger, instead of running through the orphanage searching for Mello.

Matt was outside of Rodgers office. For some reason he felt nervous.

He knocked on the large door hesitantly.

"Yes..?" A shaky voice came form inside.

"Rodger..? Its Mail"

"Oh yes...I was expecting you Matt, come in"

_'Why me..?' _Matt thought to himself.

Matt pushed open the large heavy door and walked in, taking a seat.

"What is it Rodger?"

"...L and Watari...are dead."

"WHAT?! L dead?! Watari?! Was it Kira?!"

"They are not sure...But as you know, Mello and Near were chosen to succeed L."

"Who did he choose?" Matt blurted the words out faster than he could think.

"He died before he could choose...Near is going with the SPK-"

Before Rodger could say anything more Matt interrupted.

"What about Mello?"

"Mello...decided to go on his own.."

"And you let him?!"

"...Yes"

Matt's face turned almost as red as his hair as he stormed out of the office, running down the hall to his room, pushing down a small girl in the process.

When Matt got to his room, he tore through his drawer, pulling out five black and white striped shirts, three pairs of jeans and his pack of cigarettes he had hidden from Rodger.

Grapping a bag down from the closest, Matt stuffed his belongings into the striped bag.

_'I will find Mello..' _

Matt thought as he rushed out the door and ran down the street in the pouring rain. He could hear Rodger yelling at him from the orphanage behind him. He didn't care, he just wanted to find Mello.

**Well, Read and Review! This is my first fic, well if you don't count that smut I wrote before. This **_**will **_**be continuous, I'll try to upload every two days but tomorrow I'm going to my Mothers house and wont be back till Sunday '' Well, Jenna signing off!**


	2. Sleeping in The Park

Disclaimer; Death Note is not mine, if it was I wouldn't need to write this

**Disclaimer; Death Note is not mine, if it was I wouldn't need to write this **

_'I am so stupid... I just ran out like that. I could of gotten information on where Mello went..' _

Matt was sitting on a park bench. He absent mindedly took a cigarette out and started to light it.

He sighed and put the lighter back in his pocket.

_'Smoking is no fun without Mello here to yell at me about my health and such..'_

Matt looked around the park, it was dark. The only light was coming from the street lamps.

"Yeah, I just sleep on this bench and hope I don't get robbed" Matt said to himself out loud.

He put his black and white striped bag under his head and laid down.

_'If I get robbed in my sleep I'll just have to beat up Mello when I find him'_

Matt grinned at himself.

_'When I find Mello...Because I will find Mello'_

He thought before he fell asleep

**Guyssss!! And girls... I have writers block!! T.T Review please! Reviews make Mello show up!**


	3. Update

Update of DOOOM

Update of DOOOM

...

Not really, just an update of bad news. I am suffering from a bad case of...

**WRITERS BLOCK**

**-**scary music plays-

Don't worry guys, I often fall asleep in Math class, that's when I do my fanfic dreaming.

I'll try to update soon!! Sorry the last chappy was so short, my apologies.

--Jenna Jiro


	4. Mattie's a Dreamin'

Disclaimer; If I owned Death Note, Takada would have burned far worse than she did

**Disclaimer; If I owned Death Note, Takada would have burned far worse than she did**

**Mattie's gunna be**_** a Dreamin'**_

_"Mello!! Get off I'm on level seven!! Let me finish first!!"_

_"Mello!! Get off I'm on level seven!! Let me finish first!!"_

_"Come one, Matt!! Pause it, it's not like you haven't beat it twenty times before!" The blonde sounded like an angry girlfriend. "Besides..," he added. "We don't want Near to walk in." Mello even sneered at his own mention of Near's name._

_Matt kneed him in the stomach gently, pushing him off. "Shut up or I'll lock you in the closet again, and I know how bad your Closter phobia is."_

_Mello blushed slightly, his eye twitching. "...That's so like you when you're gaming..."_

Matt turned on the bench he was sleeping on, the sun was in his eyes. "Huhh..?"

He sat up and looked up at the sky, _'Why am I here..?' _ Matt thought to himself.

"Oh yeah, Mello..." He said out loud. He reached to his jean pocket to pull out his cigarettes. Opening the box, he realized that he forgot to grab a lighter.

"God damn it!!" He yelled flopping back on to the bench, his head landing on his bag, a loud thump as his head hit his DS. He only grimaced. _'Note to self; Find Mello, kick his ass' _ He smirked to himself and slung his bag over his shoulder.

He got up and started walking to the middle of the park, where to fountain was.

Matt saw a young couple standing next to the fountain, they were holding hands. A girl with dark brown hair, but most of her head was covered by a black hat, and the boy a slight red-head. The girl was pointing to the fountain and smiling, the boy smiled at her and hugged her to his chest.

Matt glared at the two, as if it was their fault Mello was gone. He quickly turned.

_'I need to find a light...' _He thought.

**Hope you liked it, I put my best to it. I'll **_**now **_**try to update every other week, or sooner. I am a very busy girl, you know. Getting a part time job for a while.**

**Next chapter, Mello's part of the story, and how Matt gets a light.**

**Jenna**


End file.
